Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One
by Crystal Knight
Summary: On Usagi's 18th birthday, Usagi vanishes completely without a trace leaving behind all her clothes & personal effects. Later on the same day, a villainess named Shaekalera appears out of nowhere! She is the princess of the Dark Youmas! Is Shaekalera responsible for Usagi's disappearance? Can the Sun Soldiers defeat Shaekalera & find Usagi? Stay there and find out!
1. Prologue: Dark Youma Princess Shaekalera

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VII, It is the time of the Moon Kingdom  
and the Dark King unleashes Shaekalera the Dark Youma Princess  
on the Moon Kingdom! Can the Sailor Senshi defeat her? Find out  
next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Prologue: "The Princess of The Dark Youmas, Princess Shaekalera!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Let's leave our own time and head back into the past to the time of the Moon Kingdom. To a time  
when the Dark Youmas reigned supreme. The Dark King led the forces of the Dark Youmas. The  
Dark Youmas were the sworn enemy of King Solace of the Sun Kingdom and Queen Serenity of  
the Moon Kingdom. On, earth, in the darkest of all places, in the boggiest of all bogs, the murkiest  
of all swamps and in pure darkness, the Dark King created another Dark Youma! This Dark Youma  
was to rule and command all the other Dark Youmas! He called her Shaekalera. Her name meant,  
'One born from the darkness.' Her appearance was that she had black flowing hair the went to her  
feet. Her eyes were black. Her skin was gray in appearance and she also wore a long black dress  
that went to her feet. The Dark King then created an evil Black Crystal for her to use and gave it  
to Shaekalera.

The Dark King spoke to his daughter Shaekalera.

"Ascend on the Moon Kingdom and lay siege to it and destroy it! Can you do it?"

The Dark King asked Shaekalera.

"I can and I will!"

Shaekalera answered and she used her Dark Youma Crystal and teleported to the Moon Kingdom.

"People of the Moon Kingdom! Your judgement has come! DIE!"

Shaekalera yelled as she used her Dark Youma Crystal and started blasting the area by sending dark  
lightning bolts around the area. Trees, shrubs and other vegetation suffered from her evil. Then out  
of nowhere came the Inner Sailor Senshi.

"Fire Soul!"

Sailor Mars yelled as her fireball went towards Shaekalera but it fizzled when it reached the Dark Princess.

"Supreme Thunder!"

In like manner, Sailor Jupiter called her powers and it fizzled away too. Shaekalera laughed.

"I am immune to your pitiful attacks Sailor Losers!"

Shaekalera yelled at the Senshi and explained that their powers had no effect on her. The Dark Youma Generals  
all appeared and the Senshi tried to fight off the Dark Youma Generals but they were not successful in doing  
so. Every day was the same, the Senshi could fight this evil due to Shaekalera being alive meant the Senshi  
no longer can do damage to her.

"Shaekalera has to die!"

Mercury stated to the other Senshi.

"How?"

Venus asked. She was frustrated that they couldn't kill this Dark Youma Princess at all.

"i don't know how we can kill her. She's immune to our attacks. There may be no way to defeat  
her."

Mercury explained again. Queen Serenity was worried that all the Senshi would be killed by this  
evil being. Shaekalera was pure evil and there was no way to defeat her.

"Be careful Senshi! She's dangerous!"

The queen explained to the Senshi. The Senshi knew this already.

"So, the queen cares for you? What is that?"

Shaekalera asked in a curious tone.

"It's called love. The Queen loves everyone of her court and her kingdom. There's nothing stronger  
than love."

Mars explained to Shaekalera and Shaekalera laughed.

"HA! Love is an illusion! Hatred and malice is the true emotions! I am Shaekalera! I am evil incarnate!  
I am darkness incarnate! I will crush you all!"

Shaekalera yelled that love was an illusion. Shaekalera stated that her emotions were hatred and malice.  
She also stated that she was evil incarnate and darkness incarnate. The Senshi now knew the true nature  
of her evil.

Day after day, the same battle occurred. There was no winner. However, the Dark King wanted Shaekalera  
to withdraw and Shaekalera wouldn't do that.

"Shaekalera, withdraw!"

The Dark King ordered and Shaekalera turned to the Dark King and answered him.

"NO! These fools are mine to conquer!"

Shaekalera refused to withdraw. This made the Dark King angry and he fired a dark beam and it hit  
Shaekalera's Dark Youma Crystal that was on her forehead and it shattered! Shaekalera collapsed to  
the ground before the Senshi and Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus ran up to Shaekalera.

"Shaekalera, please hold on!"

Mercury told her in a worried tone. This surprised Shaekalera.

"Why would you be concerned for me since I am your enemy?"

Shaekalera asked them in a puzzled tone to her voice.

"We care for any living being. Please don't die."

Mars answered and begged for Shaekalera not to die. Shaekalera looked at Mars and answered her.

"I was born out of darkness. I know not the light of love. It is something that I lack."

Shaekalera explained that she was born out of darkness and she knew not the light of love. Shaekalera  
spoke again.

"With me gone, the Dark King and the Dark Youma Generals needs to be sealed so your kind will survive.  
My only wish would be that if I were reborn, I could be reborn as someone who was filled with love..."

Shaekalera asked the Senshi to seal the Dark Youmas away so they would be safe. She also stated that  
she wished she was reborn who was filled with love for all. Shaekalera fell into the arms of Sailor Mars.

"You're warm. Is this what you moon people full of? The light of life?"

Shaekalera asked Mars but before Mars could answer, Shaekalera, the Dark Youma Princess died and after  
she died, she dissolved into light particles and vanished. The Senshi was sad that Shaekalera's end was very  
sad. The Queen used the Silver Crystal and sealed the Dark Youmas in a cave on the moon, but they would  
be freed many years later and they would have to deal with them again.

ONE YEAR PASSED...

Queen Serenity gave birth to triplet girls. The eldest of the triplets had a crescent moon symbol of her forehead  
and she was to be the crown princess of the Moon Kingdom. This was Princess Serenity. Her other two sisters,  
Princess Equanimity And Princess Equability was their names and they had Sun symbols on their heads. It was  
a joyful time for the Moon Kingdom, however when these Moon Triplets were teenagers, the Dark Youmas would  
return to try to conquer the Moon Kingdom. However, for now, the Moon Kingdom was at peace once more.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: it is Usagi's 18th birthday and Usagi vanishes without a trace leaving behind  
all her clothes and her personal effects. Then not long afterwards, Shaekalera, the Dark Youma Princess appears  
in Tokyo planning to conquer it! Can the Sun Soldiers stop this evil princess and find Usagi? The next episode of  
Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is:

The Disappearance of Usagi! Dark Youma Princess, Shaekalera Appears!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 03/23/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	2. 01 Usagi Vanishes! Shaekalera Appears!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VII, It's Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo's 18th birthday party  
and all goes well until Usagi doesn't show up. Then while the Sun Soldiers and the  
Sailor Senshi are searching for Usagi a strange new villainess appears! Is she responsible  
for kidnapping Usagi? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 201: "The Disappearance of Usagi! Dark Youma Princess,  
Shaekalera Appears!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo's 18th birthday and it was also Kokuten and Furea's 20th birthday.  
All was going according to plan. Nissha and Taiyo's apartment was being decorated for the big  
birthday celebration. Usagi had left early that morning to do some shopping and she went alone.  
She had stated that she wouldn't take too long. She stated that she would return in at least a couple  
of hours. The hours passed and it was nearing five pm and Usagi still hadn't returned yet. Even Ami,  
Rei, and Otome looked very worried.

"I don't like this!"

Rei stated to everyone else. She knew something had happened to Usagi and Usagi wasn't known to be  
real late and not for a birthday party.

"Where could happened to her?"

Ami asked her own question of what possibly could have happened to her.

"Let's all go and search for her. If we find anything of hers or Usagi herself, let's contact each other on the  
communicators. Agreed?"

Otome answered everyone else. They had to search for Usagi to see why she hadn't returned yet. All the Senshi  
and Sun Soldiers left to look for Usagi. Ami, Rei, and Otome were together looking in the downtown district of Juuban.  
It took over an hour to scour the whole Juuban District and finally, Rei discovered all of Usagi's effects and clothing too.

"Ami and Otome. Over here!"

Rei called Ami and Otome over to where she was. Not too far from O-SAP was Usagi's clothes and her personal effects  
along with a couple of shopping bags.

"Any thoughts Otome?"

Rei asked her. Otome thought for a moment and she spoke.

"It sounds like something terrible happened here. She looks like she was abducted."

Otome answered Rei. It was just a guess. She didn't have much to go with anyway.

"Who would abduct Usagi?"

Ami asked Rei and Otome.

"I have no clue."

Rei answered. Ami called everyone to their location. Once everyone was there, Otome spoke.

"It seems Usagi may have been kidnapped, but we don't know who took her or why."

Otome spoke to everyone and they all watched. It started to get dark and gloomy very quickly.  
And out of nowhere black bolts of lightning hit the ground and a woman wearing a long black  
dress and having long flowing black hair and having gray skin appeared. She had a large Dark  
Youma crystal on her forehead. This was indeed a Dark Youma. However, this villainess was more  
than just an ordinary Dark Youma, she was a Dark Youma princess. Nissha spoke.

"Who are you?"

Nissha asked the pale skinned woman and this made the pale skinned woman angry and she blasted  
them and then she spoke.

"YOU WILL ONLY SPEAK WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

The pale skinned woman yelled at them after she blasted them with her Dark Youma Crystal. Her crystal  
was a dark crystal. It was black as the blackest night. Then she spoke in a calmer tone.

"I am the princess of the Dark Youmas! My name is Shaekalera! I am your worst nightmare! I am darkness  
incarnate! I am evil incarnate!"

Shaekalera introduced herself to them. Nissha and Taiyo thought for a moment and they couldn't recall a  
Dark Youma Princess named Shaekalera. She spoke again.

"You see, I am so powerful that i can revive all the fallen Dark Youma Generals who were destroyed before!  
If you ever want to face me personally to try to defeat me, you must vanquish all of my servants first! Do you  
like that challenge?"

Shaekalera spoke to all the Senshi and Sun Soldiers and then she waved her hands and all the previous  
Dark Youma Generals appeared on her right and on her left.

"If you can defeat them all, then you will gain audience with me and you can fight me personally. Does that  
sound good?"

Shaekalera explained to them and she asked if they liked the plan.

"I have one question for you, if you will answer me."

Nissha asked Shaekalera.

"I will allow you to ask me your question."

Shaekalera granted Nissha to ask her question.

"Are you the one responsible in our sister Usagi's disappearance? She's missing and we haven't found her  
anywhere."

Nissha asked Shaekalera and Shaekalera had no idea who Usagi was.

"I have no idea who this Usagi is and no, I didn't take her plus I have no interest in a mere human girl."

Shaekalera answered. Nissha and Taiyo knew finding out what happened wouldn't be easy.

"Remember my challenge! Demoneus is the first General that you will face. Defeat him and I will send  
the next and so on... good luck... you'll need it! Let's go everyone!"

Shaekalera explained to the Senshi and the Sun Soldiers and Shaekalera and her minions vanished. Nissha  
walked forward and she spoke to no one.

"Usagi, where are you? The Dark Youmas are back and we need you."

Nissha spoke to herself as she moved forward and she spoke very loudly one word.

"USAGI!"

Nissha yelled. They had a new mystery to solve. The Dark Youmas were back. This worst is yet to come!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: Otome creates new transformation items for all the Sailor Senshi and the  
Sun Soldiers! Are they powered up to fight this new evil? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VII:  
The Search For Usagi, Part One is:

"A Powerful Upgrade! The Sailor Senshi Back In Action!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 03/23/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	3. 02 A Powerful Upgrade

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VII, It was Usagi's 18th birthday and she vanished  
without a trace and leaving behind all her clothes and personal effects. Then a  
new villainess named Shaekalera appeared. She is the Dark Youma Princess and  
she revived all the Dark Youma Generals and challenged the Senshi and the Sun  
Soldiers to defeat them first. Can the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi defeat  
the Dark Youma Generals? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 202: ""A Powerful Upgrade! The Sailor Senshi Back In Action!""  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Shaekalera had just appeared and she revived all the previous Dark Youma Generals. Shaekalera  
had made a challenge for the Sun Soldiers to defeat each of the Dark Youma Generals in order as  
they originally appeared and if they defeated them, then Shaekalera would give them audience.  
This would prove to be a task hard to complete. Otome Andromeda never seen such evil before.  
Nissha spoke up.

"Please rely on Taiyo and myself's knowledge of these Dark Youmas. They are our most hated enemy.  
They attacked the earth when we first became Sun Soldiers. They are truly evil and the only way to defeat  
these Dark Youma Generals is to destroy the Dark Crystals on their foreheads."

Nissha explained about the Dark Youmas.

"I think it's best we return to the Ninja Shrine and we can discuss it further there."

Taiyo suggested and everyone agreed and they returned to the Ninja Shrine. Otome and Ami began to work on  
new transformation pens, Then Deanna Chigiri walked in and she spoke to Otome and Ami.

"Please Otome-San, please recreate my transformation pen. I was known as 'Sailor Destiny.' I owe a lot to Usagi-Chan.  
I will be a help to you. I am sure of that."

Deanna spoke to Otome. Nissha and Taiyo confirmed to Otome about Deanna Chigiri about her helping Usagi.  
Nissha continued to talk about the Dark Youmas as Otome and Ami worked on new transformation pens.

"The Dark King was revived twice. Shaekalera may try revive the Dark King again and we must prevent his revival or  
the world is doomed!"

Nissha explained that the Dark King must not be revived. Taiyo spoke up.

"However, Nissha or myself has never heard of Shaekalera before today."

Taiyo explained that they never heard of Shaekalera before and then Corona, Nissha and Taiyo's cat walked  
in and she sat on a table and spoke to everyone.

"Now, I can break my silence! Long ago on the Moon, Shaekalera and her Generals and with the Dark King,  
attacked the Moon Kingdom and almost brought it destruction, however Shaekalera wanted to kill the Senshi  
herself but the Dark King refused that and so he killed his own daughter. After Shaekalera's death, Queen Serenity  
sealed the Dark Youmas in a cave on the moon, but years later, they would break free once again and this time,  
the Queen exiled them to earth and sealed them there in a cave on earth until someone freed them."

Corona explained the take of Shaekalera and of the Dark Youmas.

"Whoever Shaekalera was before her revival just now, must had a normal life?"

Kokuten asked Corona.

"Yes, that's correct. Shaekalera must have been reincarnated into this period of time. Who she was before she  
was revived is a mystery to us. One thing I know is that Shaekalera is evil incarnate and darkness incarnate.  
She is very evil."

Corona explained about Shaekalera being reincarnated into this period of time but she didn't know who she was  
before her revival. Otome and Ami continued to work on the henshin devices for the Senshi and the Sun Soldiers.

"I can't wait to kick some monster butt!"

Makoto commented as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yes, it's been too quiet lately and I haven't been in a good fight for ages!"

Rei stated that she also itched for a fight.

"Please remember everyone, the Dark Youmas are bad news. Especially for the Outer Dark Youmas. I believe  
they are more dangerous than the Inner Dark Youmas. In order for us to fight Shaekalera, we must defeat these  
generals first."

Nissha explained to the others. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, the Fireball Princess and Mamoru entered the Ninja Shrine.

"We are here to help too. And help locate Usagi."

Mamoru stated to Otome and the Sun Soldiers.

"We may need the extra help."

Furea spoke up suddenly. She had no experience on these Dark Youmas.

"Yes, there is strength in numbers as the saying goes."

Nissha recounted about a saying that there is strength in numbers. Luna, Artemis, and Cronos. The other three  
gardian cats showed up as well.

"We will also give our wit and wisdom to you all."

Luna explained to everyone.

"And find the princess!"

Artemis explained their willingness to find the Princess.

"The Princess is dear to everyone."

Cronos, Princess Naruko's cat guardian spoke about Usagi was dear to everyone. Everyone's heart was the same.  
Try to locate Usagi and defeat the Dark Youmas as well. Then Otome and Ami completed all the transformation pens  
and the new henshin devices for the Sun Soldiers.

"Everyone, Ami and I have completed the new transformation devices. For the Senshi, just say the name of  
your planet and say Universal Power and then make up. For the Sun Soldiers, each of your transformation  
phrases are the same as before. For Nissha it is 'Sun Power! Make Up!' For Taiyo it is 'Solar Power! Make Up!'  
For Kokuten it is 'Sol Power! Make Up!' and for Furea it is 'Solaris Power! Make Up!' And Make sure you insert  
your Solar Cards into your Solar Phones for that powers up your transformation. Understand everyone?"

Otome explained to everyone. Everyone nodded their heads that they understood and now it would be  
soon to battle Demoneus the first Dark Youma General. Can they do it? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: Shaekalera sends Demoneus to fight the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers.  
Can they defeat this vile villain? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is:

"Showdown! The Battle With Demoneus Begins!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 03/30/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	4. 03 Showdown With Demoneus!

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VII, Otome Andromeda and Ami Mizuno both helped  
in creating new devices for the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi. A battle with Demoneus  
will soon begin. Will the Senshi and Sun Soldiers win? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 203: "Showdown! The Battle With Demoneus Begins!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi waited for Demoneus to appear in Tokyo. They couldn't  
do anything until then. Then Shaekalera gave the word to Demoneus and Demoneus left for Tokyo.  
Demoneus started attacking and yelling for the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers to appear.

"Now it's time to go."

Otome Andromeda told the others. Everyone transformed.

"Destiny Universal Power! Make up!"

Deanna Chigiri yelled as she held up her transformation pen.

"Mercury Universal Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Universal Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Universal Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Universal Power! Make Up!"

"Earth Universal Power! Make Up!"

"Pluto Universal Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Universal Power! Make Up!"

"Neptune Universal Power! Make Up!"

"Saturn Universal Power! Make Up!"

"X Universal Power! Make Up!"

"Sun Power! Make Up!"

"Solar Power! Make up!"

"Sol Power! Make Up!"

"Solaris Power! Make Up!"

"Andromeda Universal Power! Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power! Make Up!"

All the Senshi and Sun Soldiers called their transformations and they were all transformed and they  
all left to meet Demoneus. They all ran through the streets looking for Demoneus and they found him  
in Juuban District disturbing the townsfolk as they did their daily business.

"It took you long enough!"

Demoneus yelled at the Senshi and Sun Soldiers. Demoneus was a Dark Youma General that had a single  
crystal on his forehead. He had no physical appearance. None of the Dark Youmas had any physical appearance  
except Shaekalera. Sailor Andromeda spoke to all the Senshi and Sun Soldiers.

"You must discover your new attack. Your old attacks you do not have access anymore. Just concentrate and your  
attack will come to you."

Sailor Andromeda explained to everyone and they understood. Sailor Sun thought for a moment and she spoke.

"Solar Radiation Burst!"

Sailor Sun yelled as a massive blast of Solar Radiation came out of her hands and her power hit Demoneus, but  
the damage was very minimal. Demoneus laughed.

"Come on Sailor Sun, you got to do better than that!"

Demoneus challenged her. Sailor Sun growled under her breath.

"My turn! Solar Wind Strike!"

Sailor Solar yelled as her power came out like a mist and hit Demoneus, but it too did little damage.

"Sol Corona Burst!"

"Solaris Solar Flare!"

Both Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris yelled and their powers came together and it hit Demoneus and as before,  
it did little damage.

"My turn!" Demoneus yelled as he waved his sword and his dark power knocked all the Sun Soldiers down  
to the ground! He spoke again. "I'd thought you Sun Soldiers would do better than that?"

Demoneus spoke to the Sun Soldiers and the Sun Soldiers wondered how they could beat this Dark Youma  
General.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You all can't figure it out how to beat me? You poor things... you have my sympathy!"

Demoneus yelled at them. He felt sorry for the Sun Soldiers that they couldn't defeat him. Nissha thought  
to herself.

'There must be a way to defeat him. But how?'

Sailor Sun thought to herself of how to beat this Dark Youma General. The answer was very simple to Sailor  
Sun, but she didn't realize it at that moment. Can they defeat Demoneus? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: The battle with Demoneus continues. The Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers  
continue their attacks! Can they defeat Demoneus? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi,  
Part One is:

"The Battle Continues! Will Demoneus Win?"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 04/04/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	5. 04 Battle With Demoneus, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VII, The battle against Demoneus started and  
the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi continued to battle the Demoneus without  
any luck! Can they defeat Demoneus? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 204: "The Battle Continues! Will Demoneus Win?"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mars Fiery Inferno Blast!"

Sailor Mars yelled as a large orb of fire came out of her hands and hit Demoneus. However  
Demoneus was unscathed by the attack.

"Ha! Come on girl! Can't you do better than that?"

Demoneus mocked Sailor Mars.

"My turn! Mercury Ice Crystals Blast!"

Mercury yelled as a volley of ice crystals came out and hit Demoneus but as before he wasn't damaged.

"Jupiter Colossal Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled as her lightning rod struck Demoneus, but he again remained unscathed.

"Venus Love Beam Strike!"

Venus yelled as she hurled a bright yellow beam towards Demoneus, but as before it was useless.

"Come on girls! You can do better than that!"

Demoneus challenged them.

"Earth Boulder Shower!"

Sailor Earth yelled as she hurled a shower of boulders on Demoneus but, as before it was useless.

"Deadly Spheres of Darkness!"

Pluto yelled as a volley of dark spheres hit Demoneus but it again did no damage. Mercury stopped  
everyone from attacking Demoneus and she spoke.

"We can't just attack aimlessly! Every attack we make on him, does no damage."

Mercury explained to everyone else.

"What do we do?"

Mars asked.

"To be honest with you, I don't know. I am using my mini computer to analyze him to see if there is  
any weakness that he has."

Mercury explained once again. She didn't know how to destroy him as of yet. Her computer scanned  
Demoneus for any possible sign of weakness.

"There's got to be a way."

Sailor X stated to Mercury.

"Don't worry everyone, Mercury will find a way. I know it."

Sailor Sun stated that Mercury would find a weakness. Demoneus watched the girls speak to each  
other.

"Ha! You can't find a weakness! That makes me happy!"

Demoneus mocked the Senshi and Sun Soldiers about not finding a weakness.

"You are truly evil Demoneus! You will die today! Mark my words!"

Sailor Solar commented and told Demoneus that he would die today.

"You can''t even make a dent in me and you say, you can kill me? Amusing! Very Amusing!"

Demoneus yelled at all the Senshi and Sun Soldiers because they couldn't defeat him as of  
yet.

"Never say never Demoneus! I believe in Mercury! She will find a weakness!"

Destiny stated to Demoneus that Mercury would find a weakness. Demoneus laughed.

"Right!"

Demoneus spoke to all the Senshi and Sun Soldiers.

"How about I up the stakes?"

Demoneus yelled as he blasted all the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi and they fell  
to the ground once again. Mercury continued to do her scans on Demoneus as they  
others just watched Demoneus stand his ground.

"You must realize that you are doomed!"

Demoneus yelled at them again that they were finished.

"We will defeat you today!"

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar yelled in unison. The Dark Youmas were their greatest enemy. Will  
they defeat Demoneus? Stay there and find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: Mercury continues to scan Demoneus for any weaknesses  
and she finds one! Can the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers defeat Demoneus? The next episode  
of Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is:

"Demoneus Is Defeated! The Senshi's First Victory!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 04/06/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	6. 05 Battle With Demoneus, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VII, The Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi  
continues to battle Demoneus. Will they be able to defeat him? Stay there  
and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 205: ""Demoneus Is Defeated! The Senshi's First Victory!""  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Sun Soldiers were no closer in defeating Demoneus. Sailor Mars asked Sailor Sun an  
important question.

"How was Demoneus defeated the first time?"

Sailor Mars asked Sailor Sun regarding Demoneus and Sailor Sun thought for a moment and she  
answered.

"Usagi defeated Demoneus originally by grabbing his Dark Youma Crystal and destroying it!"

Sailor Sun answered Mars in an excited tone knowing that the Dark Youma Crystals was the way to go  
to destroy them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

Sailor Sol suggested that they attack Demoneus again and kill him.

"Let's do it!"

Sailor Solaris also suggested.

"Solar Radiation Burst!"

" Solar Wind Strike!"

"Sol Corona Burst!"

"Solaris Solar Flare!"

The four Sun Soldiers powers came together and the Sun Soldiers spoke again.

"Sun Soldiers Burning Banishment Strike!"

The four Sun Soldiers spoke and their power focused on Demoneus's Dark Youma Crystal and his  
crystal burned up and it was gone and Demoneus made a ghastly howl and he burned to nothing and  
he was gone.

"Another one bites the dust!"

Sailor Earth stating that Demoneus was now defeated and gone.

"Everyone let's go back to our base."

Sailor Andromeda suggested to the others.

"We want to continue our search for Usagi. We will meet you back at the Ninja Shrine later."

Sailor Sun stated that her and her sisters would continue to look for Usagi.

"Very well. Don't take too long."

Sailor Andromeda suggested to the Sun Soldiers that don't take too long in their search. The other Senshi  
returned to the Ninja Shrine and the Sun Soldiers re-transformed and continued their search for Usagi.

Meanwhile, Mudious spoke to his princess, Princess Shaekalera.

"My princess, the Sun Soldiers have defeated Demoneus."

Mudious announced that Demoneus was defeated and Shaekalera wasn't too surprised at this news.

"I knew they would. You will battle them tomorrow."

Shaekalera answered Mudious that he would battle the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi tomorrow.

"Yes, my princess! I shall battle them tomorrow."

Mudious agreed to battle all the Senshi and Sun Soldiers the following day.

Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten and Furea walked to the Tsukino's house and spoke to them.

"Have you seen Usagi lately?"

Nissha asked Ikuko and Kenji.

"No, we haven't. What's wrong?"

Kenji asked what was wrong with Usagi.

"She's missing. We can't find her anywhere here in Tokyo. It's like she's vanished from the earth."

Furea stated that Usagi has vanished.

"I see."

Ikuko answered Nissha and her sisters.

"You will find her soon enough I believe.""

Kenji explained that Usagi would be found.

"I hope you are right."

Taiyo spoke that she hoped that Kenji's comment would come true for them. The Sun Soldiers went to the  
Game Crown Arcade and the same result was there too... no one had seen Usagi at all. Then the Sun Soldiers  
returned to the Ninja Shrine.

"Well?"

Otome Andromeda asked the Sun Soldiers regarding Usagi.

"It's no good. No one has seen Usagi. She's completely vanished."

Nissha stated that they couldn't find Usagi.

"Don't fret. You will find her soon enough."

Otome explained to the Sun Soldiers that they would find Usagi soon. And Mudious would soon battle the  
Senshi and the Sun Soldiers. The battle against the Dark Youmas continues.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: Shaekalera sends Mudious to battle the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor  
Senshi. Will our heroes win? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is:

"The Next Dark Youma General, Mudious Enters!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 04/11/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	7. 07 Battle With Mudious, Part 1

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VII, Nissha and Taiyo go to the cafe that  
connects to the Game Crown Arcade to clear their minds when Mudious  
appears out of nowhere! Can they defeat Mudious? Stay there and  
find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 206: "The Next Dark Youma General, Mudious Enters!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Shaekalera sat in her throne in their secret hideout. She wasn't too surprised that the  
Sun Soldiers had defeated Demoneus, but she knew the other Dark Youma Generals  
would be even more difficult to defeat.

"Are you ready?"

Shaekalera asked Mudious if he was ready to begin his attack.

"Nearly your highness."

Mudious answered Shaekalera. He was nearly ready, but he wanted to wait for the right moment  
to attack and that time had not arrived yet. Elsewhere at the Ninja Shrine, all the Senshi and  
the Sun Soldiers were discussing Usagi's disappearance. It has been days since Usagi was last seen  
and no one knew what happened to her. They contacted the local police and there was no trace of Usagi  
anywhere. Otome Andromeda looked at Usagi's broach, phone and her key and Usagi's items were not  
claimed yet and sat motionless awaiting the day that Usagi could use them again.

"It's quiet without Odango."

Haruka made a comment that it was dead quiet without Usagi. No one had the answers for Usagi's  
disappearance.

"I am going to clear my mind."

Nissha spoke suddenly to the others.

"Sis, I will also go with you."

Taiyo also volunteered to go with her sister Nissha and the two left the Ninja Shrine and the two went  
to the cafe that connected to the Game Crown Arcade and Nissha and Taiyo sat down at a table  
across from each other. Unazuki came by and took their order. The two twins sat quietly not saying  
a word to each other. Then there was a commotion outside and Nissha and Taiyo ran outside to  
see Mudious beginning his attack. Nissha called for the others and both of them transformed into  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar respectively.

"Well Sun Soldiers, it is time that we battle! Did you have another sister who was once stabbed by my  
sword?"

Mudious asked as he reminded them that he once stabbed Usagi in her heart. His smile was a wicked  
smile. Sailor Solar turned to her sister Sailor Sun.

"Be very careful sis! Mudious slain Usagi in her heart and Mudious could easily do that to us without  
fail!"

Sailor Solar reminded her sister that Mudious could easily kill them with one swift stroke.

"I understand." Sailor Sun acknowledged her sister and then turned to Mudious and spoke to him. "Get  
on with it Mudious! The day is wasting away!"

Sailor Sun asked Mudious to get on with his attack. Mudious smiled again.

"Oh, there's no hurry my friends! See, my sword? This sword is able to pierce anyone I wish at will!"

Mudious explained that he could kill anyone he wished. However, he wasn't going to kill anyone as  
of yet. The other Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi came running.

"Did we miss anything?"

Sailor Venus asked suddenly to Sailor Sun.

"No."

Sailor Sun spoke in a bored tone in her voice.

"Now the stakes has gotten better eh?"

Mudious spoke to all the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi about being more people for him to  
attack.

"Come on! Make your move Mudious!"

Sailor Sun yelled at Mudious. However, Mudious was not in any hurry to attack anyone. This  
annoyed Sailor Sun a lot. Sailor Solar put her hand on her sister's shoulder and spoke.

"Please calm yourself Sis. Mudious isn't as strong as he let on. He's a lot of talk."

Sailor Solar spoke to her sister and Sailor Sun calmed down. Mudious smiled.

"So, you think I am all talk?" Mudious spoke to the Sun Soldiers and then he spoke again. "Here!  
Taste my power!"

Mudious spoke to the Sun Soldiers as he used his sword to send a blast of energy to the Sun  
Soldiers and the four Sun Soldiers were knocked to the ground.

"See, I am not all talk!"

Mudious declared to the Sun Soldiers about him being all talk. Can the Sun Soldiers and the Senshi  
defeat Mudious? Stay there and find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: Mudious continues his attack on the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor  
Senshi defeat Mudious? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is:

"Showdown Between The Sun Soldiers And Mudious!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 04/13/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	8. 07 Battle With Mudious, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VII, Mudious had appeared and a standoff had begun!  
Can the Sun Soldiers defeat Mudious? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 207: "Showdown Between The Sun Soldiers And Mudious!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"If there is a will... there is a way to defeat you, you foul fiend!"

Sailor Sun declared to Mudious.

"Remember sis, that Mudious once pierced Usagi's heart easily and Mudious is to  
be considered dangerous."

Sailor Solar reminded her sister of what happened to Usagi. Sailor Sun turned towards  
Sailor Solar and answered her.

"Yes, wasn't Usagi to remain still while destiny unfolded before her?"

Sailor Sun answered Sailor Solar by asking her own question.

"Yes, that's right."

Sailor Solar answered her sister as she remembered what had happened in the past.

"Come on girls, get with it!"

Mudious challenged them and the Sun Soldiers readied their attacks.

"Solar Radiation Burst!"

Sailor Sun yelled as her solar power left her hands and hit Mudious. it did little damage. He mocked her.

"Ha! That tickled! What else can you do to me?"

Mudious challenged Sailor Sun and Sailor Sun growled under her own breath.

" Solar Wind Strike!"

Sailor Solar yelled as her power hit Mudious and in like manner, it did little damage to Mudious.

"Boring!"

Mudious spoke in a calm but mocking tone to Sailor Solar.

"Let me try! Sol Corona Burst!"

Sailor Sol yelled as she hurled her power to Mudious and as the others, it did little damage.

"Solaris Solar Flare!"

Sailor Solaris in like manner hurled her power towards to Mudious but it did little damage to him.

"Ha! What else can you little girls do to me?"

Mudious challenged the Sun Soldiers and the Sun Soldiers wondered what could pierce Mudious and  
then Sailor Sun spoke up.

"I remember a power we can use together to blast him with."

Sailor Sun revealed to the other Sun Soldiers and the others turned to Sailor Sun in surprise and they  
were willing to hear it.

"Place your hands on mine and repeat this, '"Sun Soldiers! Solar Power Splash!' And that should have  
an effect on Mudious. Are you all willing to try this?"

Sailor Sun told the other Sun Soldiers about this attack and they all agreed and they placed their  
hands on Sailor Sun's hands and they spoke in unison and made their attack.

"SUN SOLDIERS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" Solar Sun, Sailor Solar, Sailor Sol, and Sailor Sol cried as starry fiery  
matter came from their hands and burned Mudious and caused him to be in pain. And in anger, Mudious then  
made his counter attack and he swung his sword and caused energy to hurl outward and all the Sun Soldiers fell  
to the ground and in pain.

"You cannot defeat me! Face defeat with dignity!"

Mudious yelled at them as he stood their in triumph.

"What will we do?"

Sailor Solar asked to the others.

"We must find a way to beat him."

Sailor Sun concluded that they had to beat him. Can they beat Mudious? Stay there next time and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: Usagi's Silver Crystal and Sun Crystal suddenly appears and gives the  
Sun Soldiers the strength to defeat Mudious and when he is defeated, the Sun Soldiers take a break from  
fighting. Will it be relaxing? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is:

"Mudious Vanquished! The Sun Soldiers Takes A Break?"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 05/02/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	9. 08 Battle With Mudious, Part 3

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VII, The Sun Soldiers continued to fight against Mudious, however  
they were unable to defeat him. Can the Sun Soldiers defeat Mudious? And what will happen afterwards?  
Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 208: "Mudious Vanquished! The Sun Soldiers Takes A Break?"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Sun Soldiers tried to finish off Mudious, however they were unable to. Their powers did little damage to him and  
they felt it was almost useless. The Senshi and Sun Soldiers both knew that they shouldn't give up on defeating Mudious.  
Then out of nowhere came Usagi's crystals... the Silver Crystal and the Sun Crystal.

"What are these crystals doing here?"

Sailor Sun asked in a surprised tone after Usagi's Crystals appeared out nowhere.

"Usagi's Crystals may have sensed that we needed help and have come to lend their aid to us."

Mercury suddenly answered Sailor Sun's question.

"That would make sense."

Sailor Sun answered Mercury again. Sailor Solar turned to her sister and spoke.

"In order to use Usagi's Crystals, we need to say Usagi's transformation phrase to activate the power."

Sailor Solar spoke to Sailor Sun. And Sailor Sun understood what Sailor Solar had said. All the Sun Soldiers gathered  
around Usagi's Crystals and they spoke in unison.

"SOLAR MOON POWER!"

The four Sun Soldiers spoke in unison as Usagi's Crystals suddenly glowed, flashed brightly, and shone on Mudious. Mudious  
couldn't stand up to the powers of both the Sun and the Moon and he growled in pain and after several minutes, his crystal  
on his forehead burned up and Mudious turned into dust and he was gone. Then Usagi's Crystals powered down and the  
Sun Soldiers cheered because they were one step closer in fighting Shaekalera.

"What do we do now?"

Sailor Sol asked everyone else.

"I suggest you four take a break. I am sure Shaekalera will send the next general soon to fight you."

Sailor Andromeda stated that they took a break. The Sun Soldiers agreed and they decided to go to the Game Crown  
Arcade. Motoki and Unazuki greeted Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea. Also Luna and Artemis went with the Sun Soldiers.

"Hello Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea. I hope you four are well?"

Motoki asked them and Nissha spoke up.

"We are fine. However, we haven't located Usagi yet."

Nissha answered that they hadn't found Usagi.

"It's like she dropped off the face of the earth."

Taiyo suddenly spoke up. Usagi's disappearance was like she no longer existed in this world anymore. Mamoru  
walked in and spoke to them.

"She's not gone. The link between her and me is still there, but it feels very dark like misfortune has befallen her."

Mamoru had stated that Usagi still lived but something bad had happened to Usagi.

"What could have happened to Usagi?"

Furea asked Mamoru about Usagi's disappearance.

"You are Usagi's flesh and blood and I believe you will one day will discover the truth in this dark matter."

Mamoru revealed that Usagi's siblings would discover the truth in the matter regarding Usagi.

"We will have to try very hard to solve this mystery of what had happened to Usagi."

Kokuten answered Mamoru that their efforts would have to be doubled to help find out what had happened to Usagi.

"Please remember, whatever happens when you do find out what had happened to Usagi, son't be surprised of what  
you discover. Remember, Usagi is depending on you and so is everyone else that loves Usagi."

Mamoru spoke again about Usagi's current state that it may not be good.

"I think we understand. We all want to find Usagi and her to be safe and sound."

Nissha added her thoughts about Usagi.

"Usagi is a wonderful girl. I believe you will find her."

Unazuki gave her thoughts about Usagi. Luna and Artemis watched the conversation and said nothing. Everyone  
knew that Usagi would be found. However, that felt like it was light years away. And the next Dark Youma General  
was about to appear soon. The Sun Soldiers had to defeat all the Dark Youma Generals in order to face the toughest  
and strongest Dark Youma of them all, the Dark Youma Princess... Shaekalera. The Sun Soldiers battles continues.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Sun Soldiers return to the Ninja Shrine and after they return there, Kuraikos,  
the next Dark Youma General appears to fight against the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi. Can they win or will  
they lose? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is:

"Kuraikos Enters! The Third Battle Begins!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 05/04/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	10. 09 Kuraikos Enters, Part 1

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VII, the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi fight  
Kuraikos at Azabu Park just after they had returned to the Ninja Shrine. Can they  
defeat Kuraikos and find Usagi? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 209: "Kuraikos Enters! The Third Battle Begins!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea all returned to the Ninja Shrine. They still had not found Usagi as of  
yet and they wondered if they would ever find Usagi. Nissha knew that Usagi was out in the world somewhere  
but she didn't know the condition of Usagi as of yet. Otome Andromeda spoke to Nissha.

"Do not worry, you will find her. Have some confidence."

Otome Andromeda explained to Nissha that Usagi would be found. As the time that day passed, they waited for  
the next Dark Youma General to appear. And a few hours after they returned to the Ninja Shrine, Kuraikos, the third  
Dark Youma General contacted them with an envelope that contained a message which read:

'Meet me at Azabu Park in one hour where you will face the challenge of your life.

Kuraikos.'

Nissha closed the letter and she activated her communicator and called Rei.

"Rei, Kuraikos will meet us at Azabu Park in one hour. We should make ourselves ready."

Nissha explained to Rei and Rei answered, "Alright." and the hour passed and all the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers  
met Kuraikos at Azabu Park.

"Well, well, well... Sun Soldiers... we meet again!"

Kuraikos greeted them and Sailor Sun spoke up.

"Let's get on with it Kuraikos!"

Sailor Sun demanded.

"Now, let's not be hasty!"

Kuraikos calmly spoke to the Sun Soldiers. The Sailor Senshi watched as Kuraikos spoke to the Sun Soldiers.

"While you just idly chat, the world is in peril from you Dark Youmas."

Sailor Solar stated about Kuraikos just chatting idly.

"Whatever! I will take my time since there is no hurry."

Kuraikos was willing to take his time in fighting the Sun Soldiers. This annoyed Sailor Sun greatly.

"Come on! Fight us!"

Sailor Sun challenged Kuraikos and trying to get him to fight them.

"Be careful what you wish for! You just might get defeated!"

Kuraikos answered Sailor Sun and Sailor Sun decided to strike at Kuraikos due to her impatience.

"Solar Radiation Burst!"

Sailor Sun yelled as a massive blast of Solar Radiation came out of her hands and her power hit  
Kuraikos, however it did little damage.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Your powers are weak Sailor Sun! You are like little girls who cannot fight! Take this!"

Kuraikos insulted Sailor Sun as he hurled his own power which knocked the Sun Soldiers down to  
the ground.

"Sis, you shouldn't challenge Kuraikos like that otherwise we will be overwhelmed when he attacks us."

Sailor Solar spoke to her sister Sailor Sun.

"I agree... I want Usagi back as quickly as possible..."

Sailor Sun agreed. She was a bit impatient.

"Don't worry." Sailor Andromeda spoke up and then continued, "you will defeat Kuraikos soon enough.  
Believe in yourselves. Good things come to those who wait."

Sailor Andromeda explained to the Sun Soldiers.

"And it's a good thing for me to defeat you all."

Kuraikos responded to what Sailor Andromeda had stated. Will the Sun Soldiers defeat Kuraikos and find  
Usagi? Stay there and find out! (Note: On this day, I was really drained... due to the weather. Sorry for being  
short!)

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers continues to fight Kuraikos! Can  
they defeat him? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is:

"The Battle Continues! Who Shall Win?"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 05/09/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	11. 10 Kuraikos Enters, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VII, The Sun Soldiers begin to face Kuraikos but they  
are not able to defeat him as of yet. Can the Sun Soldiers win against Kuraikos? Stay  
there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 210: "The Battle Continues! Who Shall Win?"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi had faced Kuraikos and they couldn't defeat him as of yet.  
He smiled them gleefully knowing that they couldn't defeat him. Sailor Andromeda told them to not  
to give up that they would find a way to defeat him.

"I am glad that you can't beat me!"

Kuraikos spoke with confidence that he will be the victor over the Sun Soldiers.

"I believe in what Andromeda had told us, that we will defeat you!"

Sailor Sun answered Kuraikos regarding in defeating him.

"Ha! Quit joking! You can't even make a dent in me!"

Kuraikos laughed at the Sun Soldiers over them not being able to defeat him.

"We believe we can defeat you. Plus we must face Shaekalera in order to save the world from her  
evil clutches."

Sailor Sol answered Kuraikos again about defeating him and also Shaekalera. The Sun Soldiers still hadn't  
located Usagi as of yet. They had no idea where she was. She meant a lot to them.

"You must not reach Shaekalera! Shaekalera had asked me to defeat you personally."

Kuraikos spoke once again about the Sun Soldiers not reaching Shaekalera.

"WE MUST REACH SHAEKALERA AND DEFEAT HER!"

Sailor Sun yelled at Kuraikos. She was angry that this fiend was not going to let up.

"You are not worth my time! Feel my power!"

Kuraikos told them and with a wave of his sword, the Sun Soldiers was knocked down to the ground.  
The more Kuraikos knocked down the Sun Soldiers, the more they stood up on their feet. Sailor Sun focused  
even harder and called forth her power and she attacked Kuraikos.

"Solar Radiation Burst!"

Sailor Sun yelled as a massive blast of Solar Radiation came out of her hands and her power hit  
Kuraikos, however it did more damage this time. Kuraikos was surprised. He quickly healed himself  
and he was fully healed once again.

"See! Your efforts are futile!"

Kuraikos told the Sun Soldiers about how futile their attacks were.

"Jupiter Colossal Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled as a lightning bolt came out of her lightning rod and hit Kuraikos, but as before... it did  
damage but he quickly recovered from the injury.

"See! No matter what you do, I will just heal myself easily."

Kuraikos mocked the Senshi and the Sun Soldiers knowing that they couldn't defeat him.

"Never say never to us! We will find a way to defeat you!'

Sailor Solaris answered Kuraikos about finding a way to defeat him. Sailor Mercury started scanning Kuraikos  
to find a weakness they could use to damage or kill Kuraikos. So far, no weakness was found but Mercury would  
find something useful.

"My turn! Solar Wind Strike!"

Sailor Solar yelled as her power came out like a mist and hit Kuraikos with all her might, but as before... it did little  
damage but he quickly healed from the injury.

"What do we do?"

Sailor Sun asked the others.

"Nothing but DIE!"

Kuraikos told them as he hurled a massive amount of energy towards the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers and they  
fell to the ground in pain. Will the Sun Soldiers win and will Mercury find a weakness in Kuraikos? Stay there and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: Sailor Mercury finds a weakness in Kuraikos and the Sun Soldiers call on Usagi's  
Crystals once again and they are able to defeat him! The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi,  
Part One is:

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 05/16/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment.


	12. 11 Kuraikos Enters, Part 3

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VII, The Sun Soldiers continued their battle with Kuraikos but  
they were not able to vanquish him and Mercury began scanning a way to defeat him. Can the  
Sun Soldiers defeat Kuraikos? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One  
Episode 211: "Kuraikos Defeated! The Sun Soldiers Much Need Rest?"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
'Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a five months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shaekalera is pronounced: Shay-Kah-Lee-Rah. Now you know how her  
name is pronounced!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Sun Soldiers hadn't found a way to defeat Kuraikos as of yet. Mercury scanned Kuraikos to find a weakness.  
After awhile, she finally found a weakness. Mercury walked up to Sailor Sun and whispered to her.

"Aim at his Dark Youma Crystal, that will weaken him enough for you to destroy him."

Mercury whispered to Sailor Sun and Sailor Sun nodded and Sailor Sun and the other Sun Soldiers got on their feet.  
Sailor Sun prepared to make her attack.

"Solar Radiation Burst!"

Sailor Sun yelled as a massive blast of Solar Radiation came out of her hands and her power hit  
Kuraikos and Kuraikos was severely wounded but not defeated. Then Mercury spoke again.

"Call on Usagi-Chan's power crystals to end Kuraikos once and for all!"

Mercury suggested to Sailor Sun and Sailor Sun spoke up once again.

"I call on the power of Usagi's Power Crystals! Please come and aid us!"

Sailor Sun called out to Usagi's power crystals and the crystals came out of nowhere.

"SOLAR MOON POWER!"

The four Sun Soldiers spoke in unison as Usagi's Crystals suddenly glowed, flashed brightly, and shone on Kuraikos. Kuraikos  
couldn't stand up to the powers of both the Sun and the Moon and he growled in pain and after several minutes, his crystal  
on his forehead burned up and Kuraikos turned into dust and he was gone. Then Usagi's Crystals powered down and the  
Sun Soldiers cheered because they were one step closer in fighting Shaekalera.

The Sun Soldiers had defeated three of the Dark Youma Generals and Mercury walked back to the Sun Soldiers and she spoke  
to them.

"Why don't you go and take a break for awhile?"

Mercury suggested to the Sun Soldiers. Sailor Sun turned to her sister Taiyo and spoke to her as they re-transformed.

"Let's go back to our apartment and read our mother's journals and maybe she has a clue about what happen to Usagi."

Nissha offered an idea to Taiyo about them researching Usagi's disappearance. Taiyo agreed.

"I agree. Let's go at once and figure what happened to Usagi."

Taiyo answered her sister. Nissha and Taiyo walked back to their apartment and went inside. Corona was there and Corona  
spoke to them.

"Did you defeat another Dark Youma General?"

Corona asked Nissha and Taiyo about if they had defeated another Dark Youma General.

"Yes, we have defeated three so far, and there six Dark Youma Generals left to defeat. I know it won't be easy, but we  
can do it."

Nissha answered Corona about the Dark Youma Generals and Nissha and Taiyo got out their mother's journals and  
began reading all of them trying to figure out if it held any clues about Usagi's disappearance.

They searched and searched but they did not find any useful information about Usagi's disappearance.

"What do we do now?"

Taiyo asked Nissha.

"Maybe Rei-Chan may have a way that we can find any info about Usagi or maybe Ami-Chan can help us with research  
about what happened to Usagi."

Nissha answered Taiyo about Usagi's disappearance. They were no closer in discovering of what happened to Usagi.

"I believe you will find Usagi. Please remember to rely on the others. That's important now."

Corona, their guardian cat explained to Nissha and Taiyo about relying on the others. Soon Bandos, the next Dark Youma  
General would appear and the next battle would begin. Usagi would be found in due time. Evil is afoot!

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VII: Nissha and Taiyo ask Rei Hino to do a sacred fire reading about Usagi's disappearance  
and Rei discovers something horrible! Then later, Bandos appears! Can they defeat him? The next episode of Sailor Moon  
Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is:

"Rei-Chan's Vision, Bandos Appears!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 05/18/2019

Sailor Moon Solar VII: The Search For Usagi, Part One is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
Sailor Moon belongs to their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for your enjoyment


End file.
